Not as planned
by HeadphonesOn-WorldOff
Summary: Nichole is a regular teenage girl who always ends up where villains attack but was always protected by her brother until the superheros arrived. Now her brother went off to college and she's going to her cousin's wedding. Disaster strikes and she needs to protect her family from the Joker, who's using Strange's experiment, until the Bat arrives. SuperboyxOc and Blue BeetlexOc
1. The Hotel

It's September 20th and we were on our first day of vacation in a nice warm town by the beach for a wedding. My parents said we were staying for a week and a half of our three week long vacation. The wedding was tomorrow on Sunday, which was weird since you usually have weddings on Saturday. It was hot here which was sort of surprising since it's September but it felt nice. What surprised me was that some boys, the troublemaker but cute kind, from my school were there too.

We were at my cousin's house celebrating her daughter's late birthday and soon to be wed cousins left; I have a lot of cousins, before the cake was cut. I was sitting in the living room with my little cousin, Miley; who was either watching TV or playing on her DS. I was watching Mikey, one of the three most known kids in school/popular guys at school, play basketball with some of his friends from school along with some of my cousins. I wanted to play basketball badly only to find out that my cousin had agreed with Mikey and not me. Every time my school mates weren't doing something, like watching the ball go in the basket or were resting, they would often look at me. Especially Mikey, this wasn't out of the normal though. He has had many girlfriends since I known him so I know he doesn't like me, but he looks at me mostly when he's with Dante. Dante is another of the three kids and basically his best friend from what I know of. Dante is also kind of cute and I would say I like him if I didn't have my rule of "I need to know him to like him". I'm 15 and I have still never had a boyfriend, which kind of sucks.

Anyway back to reality. It's about time to cut the cake and my Tia Rosa tells me to get the boys. I get up, Miley follows like always, and go to the sliding glass side door which was already open. Sticking my head out I call, "Mikey it's time to cut the cake get everyone in," He smiles a smug smile like every time I talk to him and it still confuses me to no end. I've known him for two years and he's still the same kid, except for his 16 year old body of course.

Come to think of it, he is still taller than me and only his build has changed so nothing is that actually different. I have though, my body has changed into almost every boy's dream if I didn't hid behind big t-shirts and cargo shorts. Even then boys still try to hit on me. Sadly I'm not wearing that today. Today I was wearing a blue tank top and short shorts that went mid-thigh. Even though I exercise and play some sports I still have some chubbiness so the short shorts went a little higher than mid-thigh and look good on me. I usually didn't wear this back home and Mikey and his friends were completely shocked when they saw me.

Anyways we sang happy birthday and I saw that Mikey's group was just sitting at a table conversing. There was still light from the setting sun so I decided to shoot some hoops. I stroll by their table with the same 13 year old cousin on my tail. Mikey saw me, "Yeah Dante's going to the reception tomorrow," He said it loudly and I looked when another kid was betting about Dante and me but quickly shut up when he saw Mikey and me staring each other down. I continued to glare at him until I reached the sliding doors that opened to the basketball hoops. I grabbed the ball and made a basket in a fluid motion. I looked at Miley and taught her all the possible shots you can make. I only missed the ones I dunked and made from anything farther than what would be a regular half court line. Miley was still enjoying it and was still awed when I made each shot.

The next day I went to where Miley and Erica, her mom, were staying to start getting ready for the wedding. The wedding was hours away so my mom and dad said we would just eat and talk with them first. The hotel was nice but apparently we entered on the side that was a "medical study" as the lady at the front desk put it. The place was huge with lots of desks in spread out rows, some with computers, and was filled with what felt like 150 people, almost all of them in scrubs or doctor coats. I went to the elevator as my parents were still in the car. The elevator was huge and different. The doors would slide open to their own sides, like normal, then a long keypad thing would come out of the right door.

I went to an African American man who was in a light blue scrub. "How do these elevators work?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled. "When the keypad comes out you put in what floor you are going to then how many people are going in the elevator with you to that floor." he explained. I nodded. It was finally my turn. I pressed four, since I was going to the fourth floor, and, since there was nobody with me, zero. I entered the elevator next to the black man I talked to and waited. The doors didn't close. I was too busy being mesmerized in the medical study as the others in the elevator tried to discuss and figure out why the doors were closing.

Then I saw my best friends, Dani and Natasha, and another friend, Lilly, in the corner next to some sort of food table. So they were able to make it here! Natasha saw me and hurried over to me since she was on the other side of the room. We hugged when she finally reached me. We pulled away saying each other's name in greeting. We smiled but the smile soon faded. There was a blast from where the front desk and door separated from the medical study. "Get down!" yelled the new adult friend I had made as he pushed us to the floor. There was a loud laugh and screaming coming from the room. I looked up to see there was rubble blocking the rooms and someone with green hair shaking, probably the one laughing. I got up and was almost out the elevator when gunshots were sounded and the black man pulled me to the ground again.

The fake skeletons shook and laugh scaring the people around, the TVs in the back showed scary images, and the man with the green hair came out of the smoke by the rubble. I gasped, it was the Joker and he had maybe three goons who were shooting randomly at objects and people. Some people rebelled and killed the goons but Joker just shot them in the leg or something after. People were still screaming and running around. Gun shots still sounded, probably by the exit. "We need to calm everyone down, break the skeletons and the TVs." The people looked at me like I was crazy. I crouched on the ground, determination on my face. "Either we let these people get killed or we don't go down without a fight." They glanced at each other and nodded.

I pulled Natasha with me to the nearest desk avoiding any stray gun shots. This wasn't the first time I've been in a situation like this, like with Cheshire or Icicle, so I wasn't that scared. There were long metal rulers on the desk, I grabbed one and gave one to Natasha. She was close to tears; this was her first time in something like this. "Stay close, if anything happens…hide." I stared at her as she nodded. We moved forward and I felt guilty. She probably didn't want to do this, she probably wanted to stay in that elevator and cry until Batman or somebody came to the rescue. That was all I could say though, it's what my brother told me the last time this happen. Now he's gone away and I'm the only one who can save me right now.

I looked above the table; the shots weren't close so I got up. Some other people saw what I was doing and decided to do the same. I hit the TV but the images were still going. It looked like it was trying to hypnotize you and I guessed it did because the girl next to us got a blank stare and tackled someone else. I hit the TV two more times. "You're not supposed to hit it that much they'll see and shoot us if you do!" Natasha exclaim, fear drenching her voice. A guy knocked out the girl while Natasha talked. I glance over to see green smoke. 'Laughing gas' I thought. "Go break that TV and whatever you do, don't breathe in that gas." I commanded the men on the side of where the gas was coming from. I ran to the other TV and broke it with two hits. I dropped the ruler and hurried away.

I looked forward and saw my friends huddled together on the floor behind the food table. Natasha ran forward to join them. I stood in front of the food table now hearing laughter from the other side of the room. I stared at my friends, "Are you ok?" They slowly nodded as I glanced at the food before me. I was hungry, I haven't eaten since breakfast. I shook my head as I leaned on the table to looked at my friends.

Their eyes are wide, not looking at me but something behind me. Before I could turn around to see what they were staring at, two large gloved hands covered both of my eyes. I gasped, 'Joker'. I was right since he laughed, "You think you can try and stop me," my hands searched for something, anything, on the table, "just by breaking the TVs?" My hands found a glass plate and I slowly lifted it. "Those TVs were just a bonus." He whispered in my ear. I shivered and dropped the plate. I grabbed on to his right hand with my left and grabbed a shard to stab him as fast I could. I failed as he took his hand out of my grasp, bent both of my arms behind my back, kept them in place with one hand and covered my mouth with the other. He chuckled and I grunted in protest. "You got guts girly…I feed guts to the hyenas!" I flinched as he exclaimed the last part sternly and then laughed. "Don't worry my hyenas aren't here right now," he uncover my mouth and patted my head. "You won't get away with this!"

"Do you know why I'm doing this?" I could feel him grinning. He slow held out a metal ball with his thumb on a red button on top. 'Laughing gas,' I thought again and looked at my friends. They were slowly backing up to the wall behind them. "For the laughs!"

"Run! Don't breathe in the gas!" I warned my friends as he pressed the button. I held my breath and heard a crash. Joker murmured something I couldn't make out as I heard his name being called and slammed me on the table breaking it. I opened my mouth to exhale because of the impact but quickly close it and held my breath.

I glance back to see the Joker gone and nothing more than dark shapes getting greener. I look back towards the ground, sitting up, as I place my hand over my mouth as an attempt to stop any possible inhaling but I already started feeling dizzy. Then a figure came into view. I made a noise to get their attention, hoping they weren't evil, and it work. It turned out to be a guy; he moved my hand and put a breathing mask on me. He looks at me and we both noticed that I was holding my stomach where it hit with the table. He picked me up bridal style and shot a grappling gun to the roof. I grabbed onto him the best I as could as we were pulled up out of the gas and onto a window sill. I look down to emergency exits open, people with wicked smiles were knocked out on the ground as Batman punching the Joker to the ground. The guy holding me moved to jump out the window seeing that Batman was almost done with Joker. I looked up at my savior to recognize him. It was Nightwing! He landed safely on the ground and examined me briefly. Once he got to my eyes he grinned but it faded in time with my eyes closing. I felt sick and I wanted nothing more than just to give in to the lazy darkness around…and I did.


	2. Dancing at the Party

The sound of slow electrical beeps woke me up. Bright light blinded me when I tried to open my eyes. I groaned as my mom came into view. "Thank goodness you're awake," my dad said as I sat up with my mom's help, "the doctor said that there was nothing wrong with you except for the cut on your stomach and hand and you could leave when you want to." I stared down at my belly as I placed a bandaged hand on where I hit the table. "There were some shards of glass on the edge of the table that cut you when Joker smashed you into it and the shard you tried to stab him with actually sliced your palm." Natasha explained as she stepped forward. I nodded my head then glanced at the clock. It was 3:30 already! That means the mass already started and was probably ending. It also meant that I had been the hospital for about 5 hours. "Are we still gonna go to the party?" I asked my mom in Spanish, since she didn't speak English. She sat there shocked and said that we would if I felt up to it. I nodded then got out of bed as everyone got ready to leave.

The dinner would start at 6 and the dance would start at 7 so we all hurried to get ready. We wanted to get there early and plus it takes awhile for multiple girls to get ready. My cut didn't hurt anymore so it wasn't really bothersome. I put on a black peplum dress with a thick brown belt with black high heels then curled my long dark hair to the side. Since I really didn't like makeup I just put on foundation, eyeliner, mascara, and raspberry colored lip gloss, much to my friends' displeasure. Once we were ready, we left and headed towards the reception.

We arrived at the reception around 5:40. There were already a lot of people there and my parents already started drinking. It was funny how the venue was subconsciously divided into the adults who were gonna drink be by the bar and the rest sitting on the other side. My three friends and I sat on the non drinking side at an empty table. We talked about how beautiful the decorations were and how I was going to show my friends how you dance at a Mexican party. Our laughter subsided when our food came. The music started playing as we ate, the food was very delicious. I looked around some more only to see a certain famous man sit at the table in front of us. It was Bruce Wayne and his adopted sons! I pointed them out to my friends as I looked up to see his oldest son, Richard I think his name was, grin at me. I blushed and stared down at my empty plate. His grin looked familiar somehow.

My friends bombarded me question on how we knew him and if we were related somehow. I told them that for sure I knew that we weren't related as our plates were taken away. After a moment of thinking I got an idea on how he was invited, "The man that my cousin's gonna marry is a pretty important man. He owns a company or something and must be friends or partners with Bruce Wayne." I explained having to talk over the music. They nodded satisfied with my answer as Mikey and his friends walked over to our table. "Anybody sitting here, Nikki?" Mikey asked already sitting down with a grin on his face. I glared at him; he knows I don't like being called that. I rolled my eyes and saw Dante being the last one to sit; in the last chair being by me. Dante apologized for his friends when they weren't paying attention and gave me a shy but kind smile. I smiled back.

We all talked to each other after the bride and groom came in and did their dances. The music started playing louder and after a while, I dragged my friends onto the dance floor. They were ok at it, except for Natasha who was probably the best out of them, and were grateful when an English song came on. I looked over to see my parents already drunk so I danced like as if I was at a club. My friends were embarrassed to dance like me even though there were no little kids and everybody was dancing the same basic way. Miley came over to join us but left moments later to hang out to a cute boy her age. A smiled came upon my face as I notice that the boy was the youngest Wayne son and watched her walk with the boy to a table; she was growing up so fast. As she sat down I also saw Mikey and his friends staring at me, even Dante! Dante quickly looked away when he saw that I caught him staring. The other guys just smirked and talked to each other while they kept staring. Perverts. I glared at them and then glanced back at my friends.

They looked exhausted. The song was starting to end as they sighed in relief. "Were gonna get a drink and take off our heels, wanna come with us?" Dani asked. I just smirked at them and giggled, "Wussies, nah I'm fine you can go on without me." Taking out my phone, I said bye to them and started dancing again. I looked at the time, it was only 8 o'clock and they were already giving up. I shook my head and laughed. Glancing around as I put my phone in my bra again, I noticed that the song was for a fast couple dance. I frowned and was about to walk off to find my friends when I bumped right into a hard chest. "Oi, perdóname!" I apologized as I gazed up. A blush crossed my cheeks as I realized that I had bumped into the oldest son of the Wayne family. "Ah no par-don-a-may um I wasn't paying attention." he tried to speak in Spanish but gave up. I laughed at his attempt as we slowly began dancing to ourselves. "I'm Nichole."

"Oh good that saves me some trouble. I like that name by the way. I'm Richard and I was wondering if I could dance with you." he gave me a charming smile. "I don't know Richie, judging from your Spanish I don't think you can dance this type of dance very well."

"Trust me, my Spanish isn't very good but my dancing is completely different."

"Pues ándele güey." I smirked as I got close to him and placed my hands on his shoulders. He was taller than me, that's for sure, even with my heels. He grinned as he put his hands on my waist and we started dancing. I swear I know that grin from somewhere.

Spanish translations:

Oi, perdóname-oh I'm sorry

Pues ándele güey-well come on then


	3. Wedding Crashers

After a few more songs of bachata and cumbia, the heir of the Wayne family decided to go down for the count. "Wow Nichole, I don't understand how you can do this. It seems you've barely broken a sweat." Richard explained as the song was ending, his hands loosening to show his desire of a break. I giggled, "It's called growing up doing this. Ever since I was a niñita, I've known how to dance like this and my endurance for it has only increased." We separated and he stopped dancing.

"Sadly I wasn't. So if you would so kindly excuse me, I think I'll go rest for a bit."

"It's all right, besides you're not a niño right? You don't need to ask for permission." I chuckled and wave goodbye as he walked off the dance floor with that same grin. Even though there were many people on the dance floor, he was oddly right about breaking a sweat. It was hot, no doubt, but I was barely getting tired and my feet were not beginning to ache yet.

I pondered on the unusual thought until someone tapped my shoulder. Surprised took over me as I turned to face none other than Dante. The same shy smile from before on his face made me smile back. His hazel eyes avoided my chocolate ones as he spoke, "If you're not too um tired, Nichole, I was uh wondering if you'll dance with me? At least for one song." The song was a bachata song at a decent speed. A hand rubbed the back of his neck as the other hung by his side; even in the dark yet colorful lighting, you could tell there was a dust of red on his cheeks. I giggled and grabbed the hanging hand as I got into the starting position for bachata, "Well then, Dante, it's a good thing I'm not so yes, we can dance." His eyes widen as he gaped but quickly shook off his surprise. He smiled as he got in position as well. Whoops and laughing could be heard from our table when the boys saw Dante achieve his "goal". I rolled my eyes as my partner became closer to resembling a tomato. We ignored them and began to dance.

Moments went by until Dante began a nice conversation, or at least tried to. There were many ums and uhs but I just smiled and went along with it. After seeing my willingness to continue talking and dancing, his confidence grew. Our first song ended, turning into a close couple song. If my partner didn't resemble a tomato earlier, then he sure did now. "Uh I'm sorry. Uh I um if you want um," he began, averting his gaze again, letting go, as well as having the ums and uhs return. I smirked trying not to laugh and cut him off, "It might be a little awkward dancing like this, I know, but we don't have to get so close. Besides -even though I do love to dance- if you really want to continue to talk, then we can go sit down." He smiled seeming reassured. Dante looked back at our table seeing the boys laughing loud and my friends sitting at a completely different table. "Well I rather not be nagged by my friends so how bout we keep dancing?" he held his hand out. I agreed and accepted his hand. Man, I am a nice person because the first few moments were excruciatingly awkward. I decided to help the mood by starting another conversation.

Things seemed to be more relax and light hearted as we laughed and danced in circles. We even somehow got closer to each other. Suddenly, about two thirds through the song, there was a loud explosion. Dante pulled me to the ground and covered me from any debris. Girls' screams and coughing as the song scratched and rubble falling to the floor was all that heard as dust filled the reception. It was hard to make out but you could see how many people ran off the dance floor, almost deserting it. Once the dust began to clear everyone turned their heads toward where they heard an all too familiar laughter. Everyone who was drunk snapped out of their dazed and took in the situation. I glanced over Dante's shoulder and growled the intruder's name. Joker.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A nice little ol' par-tay for the newly mr and mrs? And yet when I tried to get in -the bouncer said I was on the list!" Almost everybody flinched at his change of voice towards the end. "But oh well, he can't complete his job now." He laughed again as his goons walked around with weapons to make sure no one moved. "What do you want? You sick freak!" yelled the bride. Leave it to my family to be the brave, or just plain stupid and stubborn, ones in a bad situation.

The Joker's smile faded as he looked at the newly weds behind the court's table. A sinister smirk then spread across his face as he made his way towards them. "Well, sweetheart, I just wanted to congratulate buddy boy over here on finding such a fine thing," he pointed to the groom with a knife, "but sadly attempting to do so before the wedding at the hotel didn't -well- didn't really go as plan. And then I try again tonight only to find out I wasn't even invited? Oh now that really hurt buddy boy." A white gloved hand grabbed the groom's collar as a white face faked a hurt expression. A goon held back the new wife as she tried to intervene. "Like a knife through the heart. So...I thought I'd return the favor." The newlyweds gasped as the knife was prepped, glinting evilly, and a maniacal laugh escaped red lips.

"Oyes!"

Right before the tip of the knife could be stained red, something hit the Joker's back. It was a black heel. "Oyes, pinche payaso, I know you heard me!" The Joker slowly turned to the owner of the voice, anger rolling off him in waves. There, his glare landed on the same girl he slammed on a table earlier today who was now taking off her remaining heel and had a boy trying to pull her back on the ground. The groom was pushed away into another goon's hold as the Joker began to come towards me. "Wow, what's with this family and moxie?" he chuckled lowly, obviously pissed off that a heel was thrown at him.

"First you ruin a wonderful medical study and hotel, then you injured and killed innocent people, then you ruin my chance to have breakfast with my primita, then you crash my prima's wedding!" I grunted the last word as I threw my other heel. He dodged it easily, amusement written all over his face. I growled, literally, and took a step forward, Dante tugging on my arm harder. "And now you are threatening to hurt my family? Uh uh, puto, you're messing with the wrong girl's familia."

There were many yells and shouts of either "No, don't be stupid! Back down!" or "You tell him prima!" or something along those lines. The smile faded from red lips and the shoes stood still as the Joker listened to the guest. He gave a look to one of his lackeys and then they shot a round into the roof. All mouths shut when the first bullet sounded. The villain's glare landed on me again then slowly, but surely, he threw his head back in a fit of laughter. I hissed, literally like a cat, and tightened my fist to the point that my knuckles were white and I was probably deepening my cut hand. "What's so funny, Payaso?!"

"You! Do you feel all nice and tough speaking in Spanish like that?" he laughed out until his voice changed into a deep, serious one, "Because you're not." His steps continue once again as he swung his knife around, grinning. "Listen girly, I like ya. Heck my hyenas would adore ya! But they chew you up and spit you out that is. HAHAHAHAHAHA If you really think you can DO something -then go ahead and try." The tip of his knife grazed my throat as he spoke the end of his sentence, holding my brutal glare and smirking his evil smirk.

His smirked disappeared as Dante jerked me as hard as he could to the floor as he stood in my place, "Leave her alone!" His bravery only earned him a hard backhand, making him hit the floor. "How rude! Didn't your mother teach you not to interrupt people when they're talking?" Joker lectured. As he did I swiftly got to my feet and punched him in the face before he could even look back at me. He staggered back and dropped his knife as I spun around to kick him in the side of the head. Before my heel could come in contact with his ear, his gloved hand caught my ankle.

"That was a good shot, girly, but nothing like the big shots like batsy or boy wonder. You know I am suppose to help a friend and see how his new project works and it seems the gas didn't work out as he planned. So, even though you're under age, how bout we try a shot?" A syringe with a mysterious purple liquid inside was pulled out of his pocket. My eyebrows furrowed as I remembered how the gas he sprayed around me was purple while the rest was green. Quickly, I brought up my other leg and kicked him in the chest. After landing roughly on the floor, I rolled over and stood as soon as I could, scratches and cuts everywhere. Before I could turn, his arms grabbed me and placed me into a headlock. I tried to step on his foot or elbow him but it was in vain as he dodged all my attempts. "This ain't my first rodeo, sweetheart." he laughed as he plunged the needle into my arm. I squeaked in surprise and hissed like an animal again, what was with all the hissing and growling? The liquid could be felt being released into my system. Jerking the needle out, his laugh became louder, scarier, and his armed tightened. I was struggling to breathe, I was wheezing even. All my cousins and friends stared, frozen in fear; in fear for my life and what the Joker would do next. My face twisted in anger; I would not lose! With the deepest breath I could manage, I opened my mouth wide and chomped down on the arm around me.

I dropped to the floor gasping for air as the older man cursed and gripped his arm. It actually seemed to be dampened with red around where I bit him. He picked up his knife and raised it as I was helpless on the floor, holding my neck, glazing at the ground, and wheezing. Oddly my whole body was in pain, though I only had a few cuts and bruises. The pain made it almost impossible to move, even the rise and fall of my chest was agonizing. Somehow I felt his arm begin to plunge down but slowly, as if everything was in slow motion yet my mind wasn't. 'At least I fought back all that I could. I didn't go down without a fight. I protect what was important to me. I'm going out the way I want.' I thought. I closed my eyes, awaiting the pain to come.

Translations:

Bachata and Cumbia-types of Mexican music

niño/a-boy/girl

-ito/a-little

oyes-hey (trying to get someone's attention)

pinche-fucking

payaso-clown

prima/o-cousin


	4. Bat Hospital

Bright lights shown even behind my eyelids, I knew that if I opened them then I would instantly be blinded. My head pounded, did I go drinking? What happened? I tried to remember last night but I only saw flashes. Flashes of dancing-my prima´s wedding-then of the Joker. He had crashed the party to try and kill the groom. I threw my shoe at him; I made an attempt to laugh before the pain in my head grew. ¨Chingame,¨ I groaned as I turned my head. One of my arms felt like it had a bunch of pricks and needles, probably IVs and other medical machines, so my other arm was lifted to shield my eyes. When did I go to the hospital? If this really was the hospital. Flashes of Dante trying to help me up and protect me as shadows fought in the background. He picked me up, Dante ran outside- along with everyone else-with me in his arms.

Did he bring me here? I opened my eyes, still covering them to help not get blinded. Constant beeping registered to my ears. Slowly sliding my arm down my face, I took in my surroundings. There was a solid wall to my right with a couple of chairs and a table. In the indented corner was a door to what looked like a bathroom. I turned my head directly to my left, not daring to hurt my eyes by glancing straight where the lights were. The classic curtain half covered another door. On the right of the door was a counter and cabinets. My chocolates eyes followed the counter and stopped when they found a figure. He wasn't dressed like a doctor, no white coat or sophisticated clothes. My ears became conscious of the sound of scribbling on paper and the moving of objects.

Then his scribbling stopped as the beeping became faster. I pretended to be asleep before he could turn around. If this was one of Joker's sick henchmen or partners, I had to figure out how to get out safely and not pull out my veins by yanking on the things attached to my arms. A deep chuckle bounced off the walls, "I know you're awake." My breath caught and footsteps closed in. "You can stop pretending, I'm not going to hurt you," his voice sounded familiar. Hesitantly, my eyelids opened and my brown hues landed on a masked face.

"Nightwing?" My voice was barely above a whisper as he laughed. "I came in when I heard you said chingame, wanted to see if you needed me," he grinned his similar grin. With the confusion and pounding in my head, blood flooded into my cheeks as my brain registered what and how he said that remark. His grin disappeared, "Are you ok?"

"I mean...I know I'm cute but I never thought someone would come in and try to do it while I was in a hospital bed." I cursed my smart mouth and the cocky person I am sometimes. The pure confusion on his face was no doubt adorable, even with the mask on. My brain must be really messed up for me to be thinking the way I'm thinking. "What?"

"You said you came in after I said chingame".

"Yes I wanted to make sure you had everything you needed." We both stared at each other. My mind was starting to process things slightly better, "...do you know what chingame means?" A plain no escaped his lips and a small smirk forced itself onto mine. I hated my dirty mind but I adored the idea that his was innocent in that moment. Seeing that I was most likely not going to continue he coughed, "Well anyways, you're in a safe place. Joker injected some type of serum into your system and Batman is conducting test as we speak to make sure that there's nothing wrong with you. I'll be here taking care of any procedures and observations. If you need anything, press the button like any regular hospital and Robin or I will come help you. Ok?"

Processing was slow like internet explorer but he was patient. "This isn't a regular hospital, huh?" No regular hospital would have Batman working your blood test and his sidekicks being nurses. Black hair swayed with his shaking head, "You're in one of our many 'bat caves' but no need to worry, you are safe as well as your family and friends." Question after question bombarded my already pounding head. How did I get here? What happened to Dante? To Natasha or my family? What was the thing they were testing for in my blood? When did I change into a sleeveless nightgown thing? The man took the hint of my expression being lost in thought and walked back to the papers he was writing on. I tuned in on the sound the few words he wrote made and the rustle of the papers as he picked them up. The clicking of his combat boots bounced off the silent walls as he made his way to the door. ¨Call if you need anything.¨ his grin was soothing for some reason as I nodded. With a turn, the door slides to the left then back to the right as he exits. The beeping of the monitors surround me once more. There's no tv, I have no idea where my phone was, and the only thing in reach were wires, the bedside table, and a notepad with a pen. Time could not go slower.

Translations:

chingame-fuck me


	5. The Great Escape

With no clock in the room or any windows, there was no way to tell time. More than half of the notepad was gone, especially since there was no way to erase your mistakes with a pen-I had resorted to poetry and lyrics after my 4th attempt of sketching a decent person got smudged with no help from the tubes in my arm. Thirst crept into my throat while lines formed on the small paper but I had no intention of calling any of the bat family. I mean they fight 50 men at once and are smart enough to surpass an Oxford student so why would they stoop down to bringing me food and entertaining me with a game or something? How could I make them? My life is in their hands, whether I was in a hospital bed or not.

The sound of the door sliding open made me jump as I whipped my head towards it. There in only pants and his mask was Nightwing rushing through the door as well as a kid in joggers with a muscle shirt putting on his mask. They froze once their eyes landed on me, they were panting and sweating. Were they training or just ran a long way? It was then that I realized that the constant beeping had turn to a flatline since the detector was slipping off my finger. The kid made an annoyed sound as Nightwing walked over to me and grabbed my hand. He took the detector off as he chuckled, ¨You can go now Robin, I´ll take over from here. Our session was ending anyways.¨ I watched as Robin left and Nightwing pressed random buttons on the monitors and computers.

¨You scared us, you know.¨ he didn't look up. I shrugged and continued writing, ¨My bad, I didn't notice my heart stopped. Do you have another note pad?¨ The small note pad now had only a few pieces of papers left and I had no idea when I was able to leave. ¨I've noticed that you might need a new one. You've probably been bored for the past two hours.¨

¨Two hours?¨

¨Yes. I should probably get you a clock.¨ he finally turned to me. His hands reached for my arms and I pulled it away as he touched the needles submerged in my skin. ¨I won't hurt you.¨ he tried again for the same reaction. He apologized and firmly took hold of my arm. With no way of escape, I grimaced and shut my eyes as he slowly pulled out the objects. I could feel the tubes and needles move beneath my skin, this is why I never liked them. ¨I'm sorry but you don't need these anymore and I rather not have you be uncomfortable.¨ I opened my eyes when I felt him clean the areas with a cotton ball. ¨There, now you're free to go. Well move around the room. Sadly you're not allowed out.¨

¨Why?¨ I caressed my arm as he cleaned the area and tools. ¨Just stay in here for now. I know it must be boring but it'll have to do.¨ he threw the trash away and went to the door once more, then stood sideways to be able to see me. ¨You're probably hungry so let me go changed and get you some food,¨ he turned his head as he punched in a pattern into a keypad next to the door. I recorded the pattern as he explained how he would be back in 10 minutes and left. I got up and went to the bathroom, washed my face, and looked in the mirror. My chocolate eyes, they turned hazel. Never with my eyes had this happened. I shook my head and ran to the door. I gave him enough time to be far away. I pressed the pattern from the notepad onto the pad on the wall and the door slid open. Like crossing the street, I glanced both ways to see the coast was clear. Was I insane? Was I really going to sneak around one of _the _Batman's facilities?

With a deep breath, my bare foot stepped in front of the door. Deciding to go right, a quickly walked to find a way out and not be caught. This place was huge, there was so many turns! It might have been dumb but I continued on straight. Soon the halls opened to a huge cave with different levels. The Batmobile was visible, computers were everywhere, and there was multiple elevators. In front the biggest computer was a kid, Robin. He was playing games on the screens when the eldest Wayne son popped onto the screen. I gasped as it showed him running down the hall, ¨Robin, Nichole escaped the room; stop playing games and help me find her!¨ Did this mean the man I had danced with was Nightwing? Glancing around the hall I was in, I made sure I was out of site of any cameras. Why was I getting anxious? Why did I have this sudden need to escape? My mind couldn't explain the answers to these questions plus my body was moving impulsively so it wouldn't even matter anyways. I sneaked another look at the computer from behind the hall wall, Robin was gone.

My legs ran towards the nearest elevator only to stop when the path was cut short. The level before continued all the way around so my hand gripped the railing. Taking a deep breath, my body had the great idea to jump to the next level. It wasn't far down, but it wasn't a jump any person would sanely make unless they were parkour experts. My bare feet touched the metal floor and push me forward into a roll. How was I doing this? The elevator was close and my feet dashed toward it. As I stepped in the metal tube, my brain racked for the most logical floor to go to. My index finger followed my eyes to a button that looked more worn out than the others. The heartbeat in my chest resonated through my ears, my anxiety did not leave as I paced in the elevator.

The doors opened and I slowly tip toed out. Cautiously, I took in my surroundings-I was in a hotel bedroom. My brain was gaining more control as I realised as I would get nowhere without suspicion if I go out in a nightgown. Raiding the closet I found men's clothes that were obviously too big for me. I put on black joggers and tightly knotted the strings which still didn't help with the slight sagging. I then put on one of the t shirts which was almost another dress on me. Knotting the excess shirt behind me, I sneaked into the main room. I quickly made my way to the front door after I was reassured that I was alone. Quietly, I turned the handle and pulled. Sticking my head out to make sure the coast was clear, my eyes landed on none other than the one and only Nightwing. Or should I say Richard? Actually, was there only one Nightwing? He was down the hall looking at his phone when he looked up. Both of us froze, my heart skipped a beat. ¨H-Hey!¨ he stuttered as he hurried towards me, I gasped and slam the door. I leaned against it, my heart racing again. It felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. A yelp came out of my mouth as I jumped when the door handle jiggled.

My eyes frantically looked to and fro and my legs were already sprinting to the back sliding doors. A beep entered my ears and the door opened, the closer I got the the glass door the more I could see a pool and the rest of the hotel. Suddenly I felt my body start to fall as the masked man tackled me. Grunts escaped both our mouths, ¨Calm down!" My mind wanted to listen but my body was acting on instinct and a racing heart. I pushed him off and sprinted back to the front door. He jumped over the couch and caught me as I tried to go around but my body continued to struggle to escape as he tried to restrain me. Eventually we fell backwards on the couch, another yelp escaping my mouth. He pinned me down and my mind was finally winning the battle for control as I laid there in shock, panting. As I stopped struggling, Nightwing's face went from serious to confused. ¨We're not here to hurt you. We want to make sure you're ok. Are you fine now?¨ I laid there silently as we stared into each other's eyes, my mind rebooting my body and it's functions, ¨I'll...take that as a yes.¨ A sigh escaped his lips as he helped me up and guided me by the arm back to the secret elevator.

¨You've probably seen everything but I'm still going to need to blindfold you, if that's ok?¨ he was already grabbing a bandana to cover my eyes with. He turned back to me, ¨Like I've told you before, you´re not a niño. You ask for permission too much, even though you're going to do it anyways.¨ His blue eyes widen and his mouth gaped before his expression went back to serious. My eyes closed before the bandana blinded me, my heart starting to jump again. His fingers were gentle, making sure not to pull my hair but still tying to knot to where it would not fall off. After he finish, he grabbed my hand instead of my arm and lightly tugged me to follow. My senses heighten-the room smelled of the ocean, the wind softly hit the windows, the beeps and sliding of metal was evident. He told me to watch my step as he pulled me forward. Cold tile became even colder metal. I wiggled my toes and I heard the door slide again. I grabbed onto the arm that connected to the hand holding mine as the elevator jolted before smoothly continuing down, I never noticed it did that. He placed his other hand on top of the one holding onto his arm, ¨Sorry, but don't worry. You'll be fine.¨ His grip tightened around my hands as the elevator jolted again before the sound of sliding metal resounded once more.

He guided me down halls back to my room, he must of got off at the right floor or avoided the stairs. Once back in my room, he untied the blindfold. My eyes open as the cover fell and adjusted to the light before turning to the door as the rest of the Wayne family came in with their hero suits. ¨Nightwing, what happened?¨ Batman's deep voice was intimidating. All three of the heros went to the side and whispered to each other with occasional glances to me. Batman and Nightwing had their back to me as Robin faced me. Their conversation seemed to die as the youngest began to just stare at me. His face turned to slight confusion before he spoke at the end of the conversation, ¨Are those your clothes?¨ Both of the older men turn to me. The Dark Knight and Boy Wonder stared at Nightwing as his surprised face was dusted with pink. When he looked away I glanced down at my outfit-nothing fit, it basically looked like I just finished having a one night stand and didn't want to put on my own clothes the next morning.

¨Sit down, we have some things we have to talk about,¨ Batman´s deep voice was extremely intimidating. I decided to sit cross legged on the bed as Batman took a few steps to stand in front of me, ¨How much did you see?¨ He was obviously referencing to when I ran away from my room. ¨I didn't see a lot,¨ his face seemed to become more serious even with his mask on, ¨I swear...I saw the cave and computers. Then I saw the elevator and hotel room, I'm pretty sure I know where I am in the city but not what hotel.¨ Now it was the youngest to become more serious as Batman began press buttons on his forearm, hopefully he believed me. I stayed calm and made sure not to give anything away in my face so they won't be suspicious. A holographic screen popped up, ¨Do you know what this is?¨

I glanced between the picture glowing in front of me and the Bat´s mask. ¨It's a double helix. It looks like it has a plasmid or something that is changing the genome,¨ I had a ping of pride as the Bat family showed expressions of surprise and impressed. I was thankful that the school I attended had advanced science classes that I was taking. ¨Close. This is your DNA,¨ my pride disappeared as it felt like my heart fell into a pit, ¨the changes you see in the genome is the effects of the Joker's serum. It seems to be mutating your DNA to be similar to an animal. Why? We have no idea but we're going to try and find out as well as find a cure.¨ My eyes never left the DNA holograph. I heard them call my name but my brain was blank. Suddenly Nightwing jerked me to look at him with a stern face which turn to fear. I couldn't blink as I stared into his paranoid blue irises. His lips moved but I couldn't hear his words anymore. My DNA was being mutated as we spoke. It was changing me into an animal. The slight change in color of my iris, being able to jump down a floor, the growling-it started to make sense now. I was going to become an animal and it already started.


	6. Reunited And It Feels So Good

I sighed as I sat leaning on the arm of the couch. The serum must've made my hearing better because for the past 10 minutes all I have been doing was sitting in a living room while the Bat family argued on Richard's promise to me in the room I escaped to earlier. They were arguing on what to do with me, either send me back home under surveillance or keep me in their lab. My ears twitched at every new noise-it was weird and annoying-especially when Robin's spoke up. He suggested that I'd be taken to Mount Justice. The room grew quiet, what was Mount Justice? They came out and walked into the living room. I motioned to the couches, my smart ass telling them they can sit. Robin smirked as Nightwing sighed and took off his mask. "Wow I thought you were never gonna take that off around me," the rest also took off their masks.

"There is no point when you know our identities already," Batman-or Bruce Wayne-explained. His sons followed and I sat up ready to listen to what they had to say. "We can't keep you here, especially since you're my business partner's cousin, so we are willing to let you go," I swear my ears perked up, "on three conditions. 1. You can not disclose our identities to anyone, not even your family. 2. Once you finish this school year, you will move into Mount Justice. Your school arrangements will be made once you do. And finally 3. You have to come to our lab so we can cure you." The Waynes gave me soft smiles towards the end of his third condition yet I couldn't return them. Those words gave a tug at my chest. 'Cure you'. I was a disease, a monster, an accident that wasn't supposed to happen. I took a deep breath, "What about my family?"

"They will be notified, about this deal and your condition," Bruce explained with a straight face. Wow, he didn't know how to not make it sound like I was deathly sick. I glance to the floor and stood, "I agree to your terms."

The next day I left the Wayne's hotel which surprisingly only a block down from my own. My parents must have been worried sick since I was gone for a couple days. "Hey what's wrong?" Richard asked. He sat next to me in the backseat of Mr. Wayne's car. "Just thinking…"

"It's about your family isn't it?" I nodded. He told me to explain and I sighed, "It's just…I must have ruin their vacation. They already lost one kid, they must've thought they lost another." My voice whispered my last statement, just the thought of it-no I shouldn't think like that. I glanced at Nightwing's face, it showed willing empathy and sadness. A sigh escaped my lips as I turned to the window. The car slid to a halt as we reached the entrance to my hotel and the locks clicked. The bat family wasn't exiting with me so I didn't hesitate to open the door.

Mr. Wayne's car began to drive once I got to the hotel doors. My hand gripped the handle and I walked in, not sure what to expect. As the door slowly closed, a 13 year old girl jumped on me. I staggered as I laughed, I should have expected this. "Nichole! You're ok!" Miley's voice yelled. My family stood as my friends hurried towards me. They all hugged and crowded me as they bombarded me with questions. I just laughed, ¨I'm fine, I was just with the Bat family for awhile." Many gazed at me in awe while other were angry.

"Wow you actually spent time with Batman?"

"Como que es fine?"

"Why were you kept so long?"

"What did they do?"

Uh and ums were the only answers I could give as the questions were starting to drown me. My mom came in between me and the rest of the family, "Ya, ya, she's must be tired so let her rest." A heavy breath fell from my mouth-out of all the superheroes, Mama is always there to save you. She then turned to me and hugged me close as I smiled gratefully-yet her next words made my blood run cold, "Vas a ver pinche chamaca." A nervous laugh escaped my lips as we separated, a fake smile on hers. Then I felt a hand clasp mine.

"Let go "rest" by the pool!" Dani used her free hand to put air quotations on rest. Miley, Natasha, and Lilly all agreed in unison. I smiled sweetly, how could I refuse them? "Let me just change, I'll meet you there." They all smiled and hurried off as my family started their own conversations and continued their plans.

I left to my room before more questions were thrown at me but it seems I was destined to suffer that fate. My mother asked question after question without hearing my answers and ranted about how Batman should've been able to protect me. "He's a superhero, que no? He should've stop that payaso before he even set foot here! Segun esto he's the best, plus he has those sidekicks. At least one of them should've been able to protect your culo." She suddenly turn to me and hit me in the back of the head, "Y tu, pinche traviesa, how could you be so reckless? Don't think I forgot about what you did at the hotel. You went against the payaso twice. Twice! Que no apendes? Throwing your shoe at him, he could've killed you. Que te esta pasando?" She began ranting about the bat family not being up to par again yet my mind stuck onto those few words.

I had flinch at them. Que te esta pasando. What is happening to you. My eyes cast down to the floor as if searching for the will to allow me to voice my thoughts. My face turn blank as my mind spoke, 'What's happening to me? I'm turning into a monster. Look. I've grown sharp teeth. My eyes change color. Just look. I'm turning into a monster and you're losing anot-'

Her strong embrace broke my train of thought. She told me to stop doing something before my ears completely tuned into her words. "I'm sorry, as long as you're safe then nothing else matters," she pulled back and wiped my eyes. Now aware of what was happening, I realized I was almost having another anxiety attack. Then my dad came in, not looking at me. He obviously change the atmosphere and it always bothered me. "The girls are waiting for you," he said as he sat down on one of the beds, obviously waiting for me to leave. My eyebrows furrowed as I stood, "Horita vengo." The door clicked shut and I lingered for a few seconds. My dad began saying how he needs to talk to my mom about me. I huffed and began walking towards the pool.

**Translations**

**Como que es-what do you mean it's **

**Ya-ok or there**

**Vas a ver-you're gonna get it (scariest thing a Mexican mom can say to you)**

**Chamaca-girl, little girl**

**Que no?-right?**

**Segun esto-apparently, according to this**

**Culo-ass**

**Y tu-and you**

**Traviesa-bad girl, troublemaker **

**Que no aprendas-don't you learn**

**Horita vengo-I'll be [right] back**


	7. A Swim Away From A Good Time

I cursed myself as I walked faster to the pool. I had forgotten a towel in the moment and all I wore now was a purple two piece bikini and black flip flops. My figure wasn't bad-I exercise routinely to be fit for sports-but there was still some chubbiness to my thighs, ass, and lower stomach. It wasn't like I had abs but it did look flat for the most part. 'Ugh why are abs and thighs so stubborn?' My mind began to wonder, 'I could always work out more, 4-5 days instead of 3. Would I have time though? Eat healthy...what am I saying, I can't do that. There's things call tacos and Hot Cheetos. Maybe I should just get a bikini that covers it.'

My thoughts came to a halt when my eyes looked up. Walking to the pool were Dante, Mikey, and their group. I almost froze but that'd bring me attention-seeing someone move but suddenly stop in the corner of your eye. People don't notice how much attention they actually put into it. I simply walked slower, hoping my friends were not in the pool they were headed to. My breath caught as Dante glanced at me, he turned quickly. Most likely hiding a blush. He turned his head toward me yet still trying to hide his face as he waved at me. I did a little wave back and began to play with my hand in front of my tummy. Before I could even think my hope, it was thrown out the window as Mikey looked over and began staring at me. This is the first time they've ever seen me in something like this. 'Oh no, damn it Mikey!' My brain groaned since Mikey's halt and stare led the group to do the same. I could feel the blood slowly reach my face as I stopped as well.

"Nikki! You're alive, how are you?" David yelled and headed towards me. David was the only boy I actually talk to in that group. We were partners in a bunch of projects and he dated one of my friends. "I-I'm good." I stuttered as he reached me and the rest of his group followed. Why do they all have to be such followers? "Are you sure? You look a little red, do you have a fever?" Aaron, another from the group, asked. 'Being surrounded by six boys in swim trunks in a bikini is great what do you mean?' My sarcastic mind fire back. "Haha don't worry it's just because she...damn well she looks hot." Carlos, probably the most perverted of the top 3, stated.

I glared at Carlos and stopped fidgeting. "Hey guys, come on, stop crowding her. I heard she just got back today so take it easy." It was Dante's voice from the edge of the group, "Let's just go to the pool and have fun." He made a part in the crowd so I could walk through. "Yeah, which pool are you going to?" Issy ask already starting to walk ahead, "I bet Dani's there." He had whispered the last part yet I am sure I was the only one who heard him. I smirked, no wonder they had been class partners so many times. We walked forward to the pool awaiting us.

"Do you know how badass you look rolling up with a crew of guys with you?" Lilly thought from the lawn chair. I laughed, they were all fit if not muscular, "But you know me, I don't need a crew. I can take care of shit on my own." The guys laughed and the girls yelled in agreement. I asked how the pool was to no one in particular as I took off my flip flops. "It's nice. Come on, jump in!" Miley was bouncing now that I was there. "Ok hold on." I laughed as I began braiding my hair and walked to the edge of the pool. The guys had already put their towels down and we're getting in one by one-either jumping in or walking in.

After five got in, I thought how I should've known better. I felt hands on my back, yelped, and suddenly I was in the water. I resurfaced to hear laughing. "You were taking to long." David tried to justify himself as he laughed as well. I huffed yet smirked, "Ass, I was trying to braid my hair. Here help me out so I can finish." With my hand outstretched, I slowly made my way to the wall. He laughed out fine and took my hand. David was definitely one of the muscular ones so once he took my hand, I placed my feet on the wall and, using all my body weight, yanked. I ended up coming out of the water and meeting him halfway yet he barely grazed my shoulder with his as he splashed head first into the pool. Our whole grouped cheered for me as David resurfaced. We laughed as he went straight for me. I took a deep breath and swam under him and to the other side to Natasha and Miley. "Come here!" He laughed before we splashed him.

Lilly walked over to us and handed Natasha and Dani red drinks. Both girls looked at her with confusion before I swam over, "What's with these?" My lips already sipped from the straw in the cup Natasha held. "Strawberry daiquiri, virgin for the virgin," Dani glared at Lilly before drinking, "and spiked for the three of us." Dani choked on her drink as Natasha stuck another straw in her drink and sipped. Lilly smirked and drank from her drink as well. I spoke again once I stopped drinking, "This is good."

"Good? You two are underage-even in this country! We're gonna get in trouble."

"Hey they know how not to act suspicious and their limit. Just because you're a goodie goodie doesn't mean they can't have a little fun."

"Little fun? This fun will get them in jail or worse."

"Sometimes you need to take risks. What's your night worth without a story to tell?"

"It's the afternoon."

"It's like almost 6. Practically night."

"The sun hasn't even set yet!"

"It's close!" Lilly and Dani continued to argue as Natasha and I sipped from our red drink. That was the funny yet difficult part of our group. We were all different ages. I was the youngest sadly-being 15-next was Natasha at 16 years old. Dani came next at 17 and finally Lilly at 18-she had just turned about a month or two ago. I had known Natasha the longest, we were best friends and in the same grade for the most part. I was planning on graduating in 3 years, making me technically a junior instead of a sophomore. Natasha was a junior and introduced me to Dani-a junior-since she took a some classes Dani was in. Lastly, I met Lilly- a senior-through band. Lilly-bring the oldest-liked to do illegal acts and go to parties. Dani liked to stay at home and study or watch Netflix. Natasha and I appreciated our calm lives yet loved to have adventures when the opportunity came-me more so than her. And that's our group, somehow compatible.

The argument of drinking alcohol soon grabbed the boys' attention. "Yo, I forgot you could get booze at 18 here." David stated, popping our bubble. Carlos perked up from the water, "Hey mind getting us some, Lil?" A few of the other boys agreed. Issy swam closer to the side that had Dani, "I don't know guys, most of us are underage and were in public." The rest of the boys began whining. Dani then stood a little straighter, "He's right you know, especially in a public place like this."

"Besides some of you are old enough, go get it yourself." Lilly rolled her eyes at them. Carlos climbed out of the pool and placed his arm around Lilly's shoulders, "Oh come on Lil-"

"Ugh you ass! You're getting me wet!" Lilly pushed him off her making him fall back into the pool. Everyone laughed as I noticed a groggy 13 year old looking up to see what was happening. I climbed out and sat down on the chair Miley laid on, "Hey go back to my room and go to sleep. You'll get sunburnt, even with this towel on top." She groaned in agreement and left with a key. The boys were still arguing with Lilly and Dani when I glanced back. I giggled as I took in the scene before me until my eyes landed on a certain boy sitting on the closest steps. He looked away so fast I thought he'd get whiplash. Before I could think of anything else, Natasha spoke up as she held up her cup, "Actually, Lil, I'm out. Can we actually get some more?" The pool went silent before Lilly laughed, "Sure! I'll get you a different one too!" My eyes searched around the pool, 'How have adults not yelled at us yet?'

Lilly had decided that the drink we were to get was to be from the beach. Yet it was farther down the beach than we had expected. I gazed over my shoulder to try and see the tiled walkway entrance of our hotel's pools. 'I can barely see it.' My eyes then wandered to the group of boys following our tail in hope of getting their own alcohol. They were all counting what little money they had on them with the exception of too. Issy and Dante. Dante met my eyes before looking at his friends and shyly looking away. I looked forward again and shrugged before Lilly stopped. "There," she pointed to a cart with mangos and pineapples, "you guys wait here while I go get the drinks." My eyes landed on the man covering a mango with chili dust and it felt as if a tsunami took over my mouth. "Wait I'll come too! I want a mango."


	8. Fun In The Sun

_Hey guys, a little question before you start this chapter. Instead of Nichole with Nightwing, how about pairing her with Superboy. Possibly giving Blue Bettle a little love as well. Tell me what you guys think, I always appreciate it. _

Mango with the works is one of the best things ever. As the last piece was in my mouth and I wiped my mouth, I was already considering buying another one. Natasha more of the white drink in our pineapple as I stood to throw away my mango pit. I accepted and continued, 'She's not barely halfway done, even with my help.'

As I walked back to where our whole group was sitting, a familiar voice yelled, "Watch out!" Almost everyone from our group turned towards me-or behind me-as I began to turn my head as well. A volleyball flew past my eyes, making me jump and choke on piña colada. "Are you ok?" A firm hand was placed on my back as a different voices asked me over my coughs. Natasha was the first to come over as she picked up the volleyball and was ready to lecture. I glanced up such began telling the boy how I could've been hurt with a hand on her waist and the ball in her elbow. Hesitantly, I looked up at the one next to me. Our eyes met through my hair as he simply apologized.

"What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you. Isn't your hotel down there?" Richard smirked as he crossed his arms. I stood straighter and analyzed the hotel we were in front of then the beach. They looked the same from when I looked out the window of the "Bat-room". Aaron stepped between both sidekicks, "Wait...are these Wayne's kids?"

"We if they are then they should've learned manners and how to be careful." Natasha said sternly. Richard's voice was a murmur as he said how she had no idea. I glanced over our group. Lilly was taking the ball from Natasha, Dani stood next to Issy, David sipped from a pineapple, Mikey and Aaron talked about the rich brothers, and finally Dante. I was surprised, he wasn't looking at me. In fact, he was staring at Richard with a frown and furrowed eyebrows. Did something happen between them? "Hey so what if they're successors to Wayne Enterprises, they brought us a ball so let's play!" Lilly's S's were longer than usual as she walked to the closest volleyball net. Natasha laughed as she took the pineapple from me, "I need to catch up to her so I'll sit this one out. Tell me when you want more though." A smirked appeared on my lips as I took a big gulp and nodded. Mikey, Carlos, and David all hooted in agreement as they followed Lilly. Aaron place his arm around Tim and joked about something as he dragged him along. The rest gathered the groups towels and brought them closer to the net to watch. "Come on." Richard said as he pulled me along. I glanced behind me to see Dante uncross his arms and follow-still glaring at the eldest Wayne son.

"I'll be on the kid's team! Gotta make it fair somehow." Aaron stated as he walked to the one side of the net with Tim. "Fine, since my brother's over there I'll be over here." Richard made his way to the other side. Mikey glanced towards me mischievously and murmured something to David before they both waltzed next to Richard with smirks. Lilly joined Tim's side, stating how she could resist his cuteness, 'Is she tipsy already?' My thoughts were interrupted as Mikey jabbed David, "Hey Nikki why don't you join our side? You gotta even out the girls you know." Both boy smirked as I rolled my eyes and walked onto their side of the net. Dante huffed and followed as Carlos went to Lilly's team.

"Wait, not fair! They got," Lilly silently counted before continuing, "they got 5 people and we only got 4." Lilly's eyes landed on Issy before bouncing to him, "Issy! Come on you have to play too!" His protest were in vain as Lilly dragged him to her side. She bounced as she yelled to start the game. Everyone laughed as I put up my hair. Aaron served first.

Mikey and David insisted on taking the spots that wouldn't put me close to Dante. It's not that I minded, I just knew they were up to something. Dante, Richard and I were all rather close to the middle and eventually ran into each other every now and then. Yet I feel as if Dante ran into me more, especially since our other two teammates would snicker when he did. We were at a tie as the other team served once again. David shot it back before it went over his figure towards the middle. I readied myself to hit it as Dante tried to move backwards to get it as well. Richard side stepped to also attempt to reach it. Yet everything became slow motion as I heard Mikey snicker and Dante stumble, I hurried forward to hit it. I felt the ball as well as another hand. Then I felt a hand grab the back of my bikini-slowly pulling me down and untying it. The weight of the body attached to the hand bumped into me and also began to fall with me. It all happened so slowly yet so fast.

Dante had fallen, tried to grab something to help regain his balance, and ended up grabbing my bikini top and pulling me down with him. I hopped to hit the ball right as Richard lunged to get it-making him lose his balance and turn mid fall so he could possibly catch himself. As I felt myself begin to fall, I also reached out to grab something which led to me latching onto Richard's neck. With grunts and a puff of sand, we had ended our fall. Dante laid under me with his hands on my waist and my ass practically in his crotch. Richard hovered over me on all fours with our noses barely grazing each other. A blush rose to my cheeks as I felt something poke my butt and my thigh.

"Whoa, guys! There's a hotel right there, can't you wait till you get a room?" Lilly announced making all three of our heads whip towards her. We all scrambled to get up as they laughed only to end up falling again with me facing Dante this time. "Woo that's my girl! Showing them both love and not being selfish. Woo!" Natasha of all people wooted, obviously more than tipsy. We finally stood with blushes on all of our faces. A cough erupted from Richard, "Well, it's sundown so it seems like it's time to end the game. You guys won." Lilly bounced in victory as Tim smirked at his brother. Richard furrowed his eyebrows and ran his hand through his hair, "Let's go." The Wayne brothers walked as some of us told them to play with us again sometime. Dani suggested we go back too and we all followed like a pack of puppies.

After I walked the girls to their room, I headed back to the ones with my parents. I hesitated at the door, someone was crying inside. It sounded like my mom which made my heart sting. Slowly I placed the key in the slot and tried to open the door to be stopped by the metal hook that prevents the door from opening more than a few inches. There was a pause in the crying as I let the door close. My dad told my mom to wash her face as he came towards me. I heard him unhook the stopper after a few quiet moments. "I think it's better if you sleep somewhere else tonight." He stated as he stepped to the side to let me in. I glared as I entered, grabbed my bag, clothes, then walked back to the entrance. He still held the door and watch my every move. I stopped before I took a step out of the room and stared him down, "Gladly."


	9. Young, Wild, and Free

I opened the sliding door of the girls' room. They were all still asleep. Since I was insistent on sleeping on the couch, I was already in front of the back door and decided to watch the sunrise before they woke up. Quietly, I shut the door and walked onto the grass before the pools. The girls had gotten a nice small room on the bottom floor with two beds.

Yellow and orange began peeking out of the ocean. Why was I was awake this early? I never am. My feet continued to lead me to the beach. It was low tide and no one was out yet. I sat down once the dry sand became damper. Hugging my knees to my chest, I stared out. The sun was yawning and slowly waking up, painting not only the sky but the water with its reds, yellows, and oranges. The word beautiful slipped from my mouth as I thought. "Then take a picture." I jumped as I looked at source of the voice behind me. It was The eldest son of the Batman, Richard Wayne. I looked down at the sand then took my phone out. Waiting for the brightness to focus on my camera, I noticed the reflection.

The reflection showed my eyes. Golden eyes stared back at me. Whether if the reflection was a good one or not, I could've sworn that the irises were longer. Like cat eyes. I clicked the bottom to take the picture and let my arms fall back to hugging my knees. The ocean breeze pushed my hair back as I continued to stare ahead. My tongue licked my teeth, my canines were sharp. Richard silently sat next to me and stared as well. My dad had watched my every move and told me to leave, like taking caution of an animal. After a long silence, I let one question escape from my lips, "What am I?"

Richard was surprised at the question. He opened his mouth then shut it again before he thought for a moment. "You're a wonderful person who is talented and kind. A woman who is as beautiful as she is brave. You're Nichole." Richard turn his head towards me as he answered yet my eyes never left the sunrise. Person? Woman? Was I even human anymore? My eyes closed as another breeze kissed our skin. I felt a cold stream run down my cheek. After the breeze past, I stood and Richard followed. I turned to leave before Richard hugged me from behind. He let go as he felt a drop of water land on his hand. 'Hopefully' slipped from my lips as I walked back to my room. Richard looked down at his hand where the droplet landed. There were no dark clouds in the sky as the young superhero watched her leave.

Dani was the first to wake up. "Good morning." I sang from the stove. "You're awake? It's like 7," She walked into the kitchen, "and are those pancakes?"

"Well this is why you brought it right?"

"How do you know I brought it?"

"Dani. It was in the Cookie Monster bag with the smile face button on it." We laughed as I flipped another pancake. Dani had always loved pancakes, especially mine for some reason. Natasha was the next to come in with extreme bed head, "I smell good food!" She sat at the high counter attached to the sink. Dani laughed as she served her three. She then served herself and sat next to Natasha. We all laughed and talked until Lilly wobbled in.

Lilly obviously had a hangover. She sat down quietly as I served her and gave her a big glass of water. She mumbled a thanks and slowly ate. I soon finished the last pancake and took Natasha's spot as she helped clean up. Dani helped Natasha as Lilly and I began finishing our plates. "So what's the plan for today?" Natasha ask as she grabbed my plate to wash. Lilly gave her plate as well and flopped on the couch, "We can go driving." I turned towards her from the counter chair, "Eh it's not that fun unless you have a quad or a side by side."

"That's what I meant."

"You drove a trailer here? You can barely drive a truck."

"Beto helped her drive halfway down here." Dani giggled from the kitchen. Natasha also giggled, "Oh yeah, he wouldn't leave until he knew she was ok driving." A smirked placed itself on my lips, Beto also had a thing for Lilly and Lilly is just now starting to see. I preferred Beto over her last boyfriend either way. Beto was very good with cars-probably why he was able to teach her-loyal, mature, and was a hard worker. Lilly's ex barely knew how to drive, flirted with other girls, took nothing seriously, and made Lilly do everything-even if she'd get in trouble. "Yeah, yeah. He even let me borrow a quad. Do you wanna ride or not?" Lilly sipped from her water as we laughed.

We were walking to the parking lot as I observed my group. Dani wore a high waisted skirt that went to her shins and a crop top, Lilly simply wore shorts and her bikini top, Natasha wore a bikini cover up, and I wore an off shouldered shirt with shorts. A sweet smile formed on my lips as I thought of taking a picture. Once I announced my thought, everyone eagerly got into a position. Lilly took the picture and gave me back my phone as we laughed and continued to her car. As I gazed at the picture, I remembered I should text my mom. My thumbs typed the message and pressed send, 'I wonder if she'll answer.'

Lilly didn't come in her old Mustang, she came in one of Beto's trucks. 'Should've known, you obviously can't pull a trailer with a Mustang.' Either way we all stared at Lilly mischievously as she unlocked the truck. "Shut up, it's Beto's, whatever just help me undo the things!" A blush crept to her face as she tried pulling the straps. I laughed and walked over to her, "That's not how you do it. Stand on the other side and I'll tell you what to do." The straps slowly loosened as I cranked the ratchet. Lilly's side by side was a normal black and white Teryx her family has had for a couple of years. Beto's quad was the vehicle I lingered on. It was a nice, very clean Polaris that had multiple custom parts. "Beto must make bank restoring and working on cars because this is really nice." I stated as I got on it to roll down the ramps of the trailer. A grin grew on my face as the engine roared to life.

"Damn Nikki-Nik nice quad." David called as he walked over to us. I met him halfway, in love with how smooth the quad was, "What are you doing here?"

"The boys wanna take a drive. Came to prep our rides." He held up his keys and walked to his trailer a few spots before us. The trailer held a four seater RZR and two Kawasaki quads. I parked the quad and gave my girls a look that asked what they thought. We all exchanged looks and nodded. After we parked our rides and put away the ramps and straps, we walked over to David. I began undoing a strap as he saw me, "How bout we ride together?" The rest of the boys were stepping on the parking lot as David smirked, "Let's go."

Lilly's playlist blasted through the Bluetooth so we could all hear. Dani danced in her seat with Lilly, air whipping all of our hair back. Natasha sang and did a little dance while keeping her grip on me on the quad. Dante and Mikey rolled next to me in their quads as the rest of the boys were in the side by side David drove. We zoomed through town, looking for a spot to hang out. We ended up in the tourist market overlooking the ocean and filled with as many shops as bars/restaurants. The place was crowded-finding a parking spot was a challenge. After finally using our Tetris skills to fit all of our vehicles in two spaces, we began walking around.

Lilly had already bought new dresses and Natasha was debating on buying both of us matching bikinis. Dani and a few of the boys were looking at glasses as the rest looked at the toys and jewelry. Once Natasha decided to buy the swimwear, I walked out to see Dante and Miley looking at jewelry. I headed towards them as Dante placed the jewelry he bought in his pocket, "Miley? When did you get here?"

"My mom and nana decided to come eat. We're gonna leave in a bit."

"Oh yeah, it's like one huh." I said observing my phone. Still no new texts or voicemails. Miley was smirking at Dante when she stated how she had to go. I stared at her suspiciously before bringing my attention to Dante. "Do you wanna eat?" He rubbed the back of his neck before Lilly popped out of nowhere. She hung her arm around my shoulders as she showed me a paper, "Yeah! Let's go here. Their menu looks good plus it's happy hour!" She started dancing to the music blasting around us from the bars on the second floors. Our group somehow regrouped and agreed.

As we headed up the stairs, Dani couldn't but help express her worry about happy hour. "Half of us aren't 18, were gonna get caught. Besides, some of us have to drive." Lilly brushed her off as she came up with a plan with the eldest of the group. David, Aaron, Carlos, and she fell into that category. Lilly grabbed my backpack and put her and Natasha's small purses in it. We sat and the 18 years old described how we wanted a pitcher of beer for the table first. The waitress asked the awaited question of if we are of age. "Yup except those two." Lilly explained as she took out her ID. The waitress eyed the rest of the table before asking for the rest of the IDs. "Well you see beautiful, only we have our wallets and they forgot their purses, as you can see. Some of us have to be the responsible ones." Carlos winked at her before he and the other two boys showed their wallets.

The waitress giggled before agreeing and noting any other drinks. Dani sighed as Issy laughed. Natasha and I exchanged looks which meant our usual agreement of drinking whatever the other didn't finish. The drinks came and the waitress took our order. Lilly danced in her chair as she poured herself a glass and drank from it. She then pour one for us then the boys had their turn. We all laughed and conversed before our food came.

Suddenly the DJ spoke into his microphone, "Who wants shots!" If he wasn't hyping everyone up before, he did now. Lilly practically jump out of her seat with her beer in her hands. The DJ heard her and analyzed our table before sending shots our way. A tray was set on our table as the hype man asked us if we knew how to take them right. "Hell yeah!" Lilly wooted as she danced. The ones to take the shots were encouraged to stand. I glanced at Natasha before I stood without her. David and Carlos stood as they encouraged Dante. After he finally stood, we all grabbed a glass and wooted with the corresponding actions, "Arriba! Abajo! Al centro! Pa'dentro! Salud!"

We left after two pitchers, two rounds of shots, and after beer bong. Lilly and David drank both shots, had about 3 glasses of beer, and a round of beer bong. Aaron drank both shots, 2 glasses, and had a go with the beer bong. After him was Carlos who drank one shot and 3 glasses. Mikey drank a shot and 2 glasses while Dante drank both shots and one glass. I drank both shots while Natasha and I drank the equivalent of 2 glasses each. Once we got to our vehicles, the keys were taken from Lilly and David. They slumped on each other in the back of the RZR while we sorted out who'd be driving. Dani was to drive the Teryx with Issy as Carlos was deemed fine enough to drive the RZR. Mikey, Dante, and I were also good enough to drive the quads. I grabbed a helmet out from the Teryx and put it on Natasha, she was tipsy and going to be on the quad. It was almost five as we drove out of the market blasting Aaron's music.

We were getting close to our hotel as the reef and public beach was in sight. Mikey signaled to slow down so we could all hear. He suggested we go and the tipsy people hooted in agreement. The rest of us nodded and zoomed past our hotel. I looked to my right to see Dante smirking at me as he tried to pass me. A grin came to my lips as we past the hotels and the road became dirt. "Let's race!" I yelled and speed off the designated road. The sand formed little hills and bumpy terrain. Natasha yelled in delight as I jumped a bigger mound. You could barely hear the music as Dante revved up next to me. We smirked at each other before roaring our engines to see who'd be first. The road to enter the public beach was in sight as I looked around to see no oncoming vehicles. I glanced slightly behind me to give Dante a toothy grin before yelling at Natasha to hold on. I roared the engine once I felt her grip tighten and jumped the sand mound separating the land from the dirt road. My passenger screamed in joy as we landed and I turned in time to go along with the road.

The beach was full of people as the rest of our group rolled up to my quad. "Dude that was savage!" Aaron said from the passenger seat. They all complimented my action before Issy stated to see an open spot. We cruised into the spot and rested as we talked. Dani and Issy handed out sodas and waters from ice chests of the side by sides. We laughed before I glanced over and saw someone on a very nice, pitch black quad.


End file.
